


Bob Ross Match-Maker

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [3]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, No specified pronouns, References to Bob Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: painting with adam sackler!
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: worm's drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bob Ross Match-Maker

**Author's Note:**

> this one was cute! " okay so my fluffy lil heart is goin for (non sexual forms of intimacy) 117 practising a skill together paired with (50 types of kisses) an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose with sackler!! thank youuu<3 "

_“Now_ _with a clean, dry brush, following the angles — always follow the angles — we’re gonna very gently tap it and then lift it upward. That’ll help also create that illusion of mist—“_

“Fuckin’ mist.” Sackler grumbled, swirling more paint in the divot of the palette. “Mine looks like shit!”

You leaned over your easel to peak at his work. He wasn’t wrong.

“It’s not supposed to be perfect. It’s supposed to be organic.”

“Oh! Well then it’s ‘organic’ shit.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s abstract.”

_“Shoot, let’s get crazy”_

“Ooh, Bob says we’re gonna get crazy,” Adam said, looking for another brush at the small makeshift supply station between you.

“Waitwaitwait, where’s titanium white! i need more titanium white,” You followed him, scouring for a new tube.

Sackler hovered, “Right here.” He painted a cold stripe down your cheek.

You gawked for a moment before you lunged at him, painting a stark green blotch over his chin. He chuckled, handling your forearm, as you struggled against him. Effortlessly, he streaked more acrylic over the tip of your nose. You shook your head and tried to pull your weight from him. 

“Aah!—Adam!” 

With a push and a grunt, the canvas slid beneath your feet and you stumbled over each other. Adam pulled you into him as you both lost your balance and you landed on his chest with an “oof!”

Sweet, surprised giggles bubbled out between you. You lifted your face as he turned to look at you. The subtlest brush of lips against yours shook you from your hysterics. Your breath caught and you gaped. he swallowed nervously, trapping you in a questioning gaze before eyeing your lips. His heart thumped erratically against your breast and yours mimicked it’s rhythm.

Your eyelids swung shut when you leaned down and kissed him. Sparks tingled along your extremities and you brushed at a sticky patch of paint on his face with your thumb. Adam shuddered. Thick arms wrapped themselves around you and you wiggled, finding your balance to lean on him, indulge him. 

_“And if you’ve painted with me before, you know without question, that we don’t make mistakes here. We just have happy accidents. But you learn to use anything that happens.”_

Soft, plush lips slanted against yours and a hand smoothed over your shoulders, settling on the nape of your neck. Warmth crowded in your chest at the tenderness of his touch and the kiss broke in finality as you smiled.


End file.
